Rick’s Not Rick Anymore
by XxBaileeLove
Summary: Rick and Jessie has been messing around behind Michonne’s back. Michonne finds comfort in a friend of their’s, Glenn. There can’t be a good out-look to this situation no matter how they put it. Warning: Some might not want to read. It will contain content involving suicide, sex, and more adult content!
1. Obsession

Rick Grimes had a huge problem with anybody who took interest in his wife, Michonne. He constantly has to check up on her, not because he doesn't trust her, but because he didn't trust the men they lived around. He's overheard Pete talking about how womanly her figure is compared to Jessie's during one of their little fights, he caught Glenn eyeing her up and down, even Daryl. It just upsets him to see them checking out his woman knowing that she belongs to him.

Michonne and Rick we're getting ready to go to one of Deanna's son Spencer party just to get away from the house. Carl and Noah stayed and watched Judith and played video games. The couple was upstairs in their bedroom getting dressed and ready. Michonne wore black leather shorts and a fishnet top with a black bra underneath. She was admiring herself in the mirror and Rick was sitting on the bed staring her down. She could tell how bad he wanted to just take her then and there. "Maybe later if you behave." Michonne giggled. Rick cocked his head to the head" Don't challenge me darling," Michonne just laughed some more she loved his cocky ways.

Everybody was already at Spencer's; Abe and Rosita were taking shots of tequila, Jessie and Pete was drunk and arguing in the kitchen over nonsense, Daryl was in the corner holding a beer and engaged in listening to Glenn and Maggie go on about their old lives. Sasha and Carol was sitting on a couch holding glasses of wine all cheerfully. Spencer welcomed Michonne and Rick to the living room where everybody congregated. He took a minute to eye Michonne, "Nice outfit, Mich. If I knew any better I'd think you were single." Michonne took a step back and towards Rick, "He's my man, but thank you." Rick was giving Spencer the cold stare. Why is this man trying to get killed tonight, Rick thought in his conscience. He cringed when he used Michonne's nickname too. Rick led Michonne by the waist, passing Spencer and bumped into him quite roughly. Rick led them over to Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn. They all stopped talking when they seen Michonne in her outfit. "Michonne let me wear something from your closet!" Maggie gushed. She adored Michonne and everything about her. "No problem Maggie, swing by whenever you get a chance." Michonne beamed. "I just hope I can pull it off like your sexy ass." Maggie joked playfully. Glenn and Daryl on the other hand couldn't muster up a word. Michonne was pretty sure their mouths hit the floor as soon she walked up to them. "I'm going to get us some drinks. Be right back." Rick quickly strided to the kitchen to get some beer and liquor. Carol and Sasha grabbed Maggie by the hand and led her to meet another woman they just met. Leaving little miss Michonne with Daryl and Glenn. "Leaving little to the imagination, aren't we Mich?" Glenn said while taking a gulp of his whiskey; his eyes never lifted off of her as he sipped. She could feel herself starting to blush, luckily she was dark enough to not have that problem. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that." Michonne giggled. She didn't mind the mindless flirting, she was in love with Rick and knew her limits. Glenn raised his eyebrows to that, "Loyal and sexy. How did Rick get so lucky." Daryl drawled. Michonne just shrugged, "I guess he beat y'all to it. And thank you Daryl." Daryl grabbed her small hand in his and kissed it. Michonne was about to say something until Jesus interrupted, "Where's Rick? If he saw this everybody would be in a world of trouble!" Glenn just laughed and Daryl chuckled. "Just kidding you guys everybody here is just having a good time and we've been needing it for awhile." Jesus looked over to Michonne with his gorgeous blue eyes, "Could you blame Daryl though, you do look quite delicious." Michonne felt chills going up her spine being complimented back to back by these men. "Me? Delicious?" Michonne played it off, but she already knew she was that chick. Somehow Michonne was in the center of these guys and they all had a wall surrounding her, soon enough Spencer joined in. "You know you are. I bet you look even better out of those clothes." Glenn went on to say. Michonne just politely smiled and glanced over his cup; it only contained a drop left. Yeah Glenn was drunk, Michonne thought.

They all were taking turns letting Michonne know how sexy she was, touching on her arm, standing close behind her, chugging down drinks to get drunker faster, and Michonne needed to get out of that circle before they tried something crazy. "Hey let me go find Rick. He's been gone for quite some time to just be getting drinks." They let her through and she beelined towards the kitchen; she suddenly cane to a halt when she heard whispering. She peeked around the corner and saw Jessie and Rick kissing. Michonne almost gasped in horror, but covered her own mouth. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She walked back over to Glenn and the rest of the guys, "Hey you guys I think I'm about to go home and check on Judith and the boys." Spencer groaned, "But y'all just got here!" Michonne narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm leaving." Spencer understood she was leaving regardless if everybody else was having fun.

Michonne waved off to everybody just to have Glenn stumblr up to her when she got outside. "What are you doing?" She asked him even though she figured the answer already. Glenn have a warm smile, "Walking you home Mich." She glanced at him, "And you left Maggie?" Glenn nodded, "I- told her I was going to walk you home and ... check on the boys too." He slurred. They walked in silence in what seemed like forever, until they actually got to her house. Michonne was at her door, but she asked Glenn if they could go for a walk elsewhere. "Where ya wanna go?" Glenn proposed. Michonne grabbed him by the shoulder and led him away towards a silent pond and they sat on a bench.

"So why did you bring me here Mich." Glenn asked. Michonne thought for a second if she should let him know what happened at the party. "Do you have anything to drink?" She looked over at the slumped Glenn. He pulled out a bottle of some liquor, "Snatched this while Spencer wasn't looking." Michonne laughed lightly and started chugging away. "Whoa there tiger." Glenn grabbed the bottle; he hadn't seen Michonne drink like that ever. "What's on your mind?" He asked; he knew Michonne wasn't much of a drinker so he knew something was wrong with her. He wondered what made her leave the party so early. "Rick." She simply answered. Glenn's mind was in a fog, he was trying to think of what Rick did to upset Michonne. Michonne figures Glenn wasn't going to ask anymore questions after that so she continued, "He was kissing Jessie." Glenn looked at her then; Michonne was trying to hold back a few tears, "Hand me the bottle please." She strained. Glenn gave her the bottle without hesitating. "Shit... I'm sorry Chonne. You don't d-deserve that...at all." Glenn felt bad for her. How and why would Rick do that to her? They were both silent and drunk in their thoughts. Glenn rubbed Michonne on her back while she cried silently. "Hey Mich." Glenn whispered. Michonne picked her head up and looked at him with swollen eyes, "Yes?" Glenn cupped her face, "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry and I hate that he did this to you. You deserve better and you know that." Their faces was getting closer and closer; Michonne rested her forehead on Glenn's. They were both really drunk and in the heat of the moment Glenn kissed Michonne. Just a light peck on the lips. They looked at each other then went for a full blown kiss. Glenn captivated her lips into his and they both felt a spark. "I know I sounded like a pig at that party, but you're beautiful, intelligent, and sooo bad. You don't need him. Glenn reassured Michonne after they pulled apart. Michonne didn't feel so bad for kissing Glenn now, "Thank you for walking with me. Thank you for this." Michonne whispered and smiled to him. Glenn nodded and picked up Michonne, "Let's take you home before anyone notices." Michonne agreed and kissed Gleen once more before they walked back over to her house. I wonder how this is going to play out, Michonne thought to herself.


	2. Crazed

Back at the party Rick was in way too many drinks; he had lost count of how much he's consumed and now he's paying the repercussions. His head was spinning and his vision has doubled. He tried to shake off the dizziness but failed. "I need to get some water...be right back." Rick mumbled to Jessie. Jessie being herself followed Rick into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Rick poured himself some water and drunk it all in one gulp. Jessie was staring at him like a school girl with a crush, "So did you enjoy those kisses, Mr. Grimes?"

Rick wipes his lip with his forearm and projected himself in front of Jessie, "I did, but..." When Rick paused Jessie wasn't sure as to where he was going, but she didn't like it. "Michonne will always be mine. My heart, soul, and mind belongs to that woman. I was wrong to have entertained you. I'm sorry Jessie, goodbye." Jessie had a shocked look on her face and was trying to gather the right words, but failed to form anything more than a utterless gasp.

Rick patted her on the shoulder and made his way around the house saying his goodbyes and farewells for the night. He was thinking of where Michonne had went during the party, but he couldn't escape Jessie and her martial problems. He decided to go home and check on his kids. When he entered the living room Noah and Carl immediately rushed Judith in his arms. "She needs to be changed. I would've done it, but I couldn't let Noah beat me again." Carl got out before Rick could scold him.

Judith cried and fussed about in her dad's arms, Rick sighed and went about to change his youngest one. He went up into his bedroom and found Michonne rolling around in bed. He laid a whining Judith right beside her, causing Michonne to stir even more. As he started changing her diaper Michonne woke out of her light slumber and looked over at Judith then towards Rick. She laid her head back down next to Judith and Judith sensing the close contact from Michonne calmed down. Rick felt some type of tension when Michonne looked between the two of them, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe she was tired and hearing Judith's cries aggravated her.

"I don't know why, but Judith will only calm down the crying whenever you're around. So glad that you are here." Rick rolled off his tongue. Michonne just gave a simple mmhmm and went mute. Rick stared at Michonne, trying to understand that she just might be tired, but she's never been so short with him.

Rick whispered goodnight to both of his girls and headed down to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Y'all boys don't stay up too late playing video games." "Okay dad!" Carl and Noah said instantaneously, neither of them lifting a eye off the tv. Rick headed outside to the porch and sat in a rocking chair to get some fresh air.

His thoughts went back to the party and how Jessie had slipped him away to get help about her husband, Peter. He knows that he told Jessie that he only had eyes for Michonne and most of that was true. When he was drinking he thought it was wrong to have kissed a married woman, but was it bad to have thought on the actions before preceding to them? By all means, Jessie wasn't an ugly woman, but place her by Michonne's side and she doesn't compare. Jessie had a sweet personality and a cute face, but Michonne was everything in one.

Rick couldn't help himself when he kissed Jessie; he saw some of Lori in her. That was his first love, his wife, but not anymore. She long gone dead and Jessie happens to be a reminiscence of what use to be. Not to say that Rick's not happy with Michonne, he just hasn't gotten closure and it literally eats him alive.

"Hey are you okay?"

Rick turned around and was met with what was on his mind. No other than Jessie. She had a small smile in place, which was nicer than Michonne's mute ways with him. Rick rubbed his head, "Uh yeah...is there a reason you're not at home with Peter?" Rick wasn't trying to come off as a prick, but it kind of came off like it. Jessie's smile slid off as quickly as it was placed on.

"He threatened me." Jessie muttered while trying to keep the tears down. She showed Rick her wrist and they had fresh bruises from where's he's gripped them. "I don't feel safe around him anymore. What do I do?" Jessie sobbed and ran into Rick's arms.

"You can stay the night with us. We'll figure out how to deal with it tomorrow." Rick should've consulted Michonne about it first, but she was already in bed.

Jessie got super excited, "Okay where are we sleeping?" Rick groaned, "YOU are sleeping in the guest room. I'm sleeping with Michonne." "Okay Rick... I'm just thankful I don't have to stay with my crazy husband!" Jessie hugged him and they both went in to accommodate Jessie into her room.

Carl and Noah gave Rick a weird look when they saw Jessie walking upstairs. Rick gave them a look of 'I'll explain everything later'. Rick lead Jessie up to her room and as he was leaving Jessie gripped his wrist. "I think we should finish what we started...don't ya think." Rick was very sleepy and tired of her antics before he refuse, Jessie jumped up in his arms and they fell onto the bed. Jessie was feathering Rick with kisses and Rick was falling straight into the trap.

...

The next morning Michonne woke up with a less than pleasant hangover, but that subsided when she glanced over and seen Judith's tiny frame cozied up to her. Judith was still in a deep sleep as her tummy rised and fell with each breath she took. The sight of her made Michonne smile genuinely. Michonne was quick to think of Rick's absence too; she placed Judith carefully in her crib and walked downstairs. Everybody else was still asleep so she took advantage of it and made a cup of coffee and ate some fruit quickly, before making her way out to head for a walk.

The sun was peaking from behind the morning clouds. Literally the sight was a beau to Michonne; When she get a chance she's going to paint her own picture of it because it's truly captivating. Michonne was just meandering around getting lost in the clouds, she stumbled upon the pond she visited last night w Glenn. She sat on the bench and thought back to what happened with them.

Literally Michonne shuddered at the scene of the kisses they shared; they were light, innocent, and dwelling.

Michonne knew better to be enjoying such frivolous moments, but Glenn was an all around good guy. She couldn't help herself, her emotional state was frail and Glenn was the support she had. She would've said she'd never seen it coming, but that would've been a lie. She saw how Glenn stared her down when their respective partners wasn't looking. If only the eyes could lie, but sadly they can't; It's a window that bares into the soul and shows what you've most wanted.

She stared off into the still waters, looking at her reflection. She wondered why Rick had to kiss Jessie. She wondered why she wasn't good enough to be intimate alone with. A tear was on the verge of spilling, but Michonne wiped at it furiously. Rage hit her immediately; She's never one to be weak or sentimental, that would've gotten someone killed.

"Hey Michonne...are you okay?" Michonne slowly turned around to see who was talking to her, but she already knew who the voice belonged to. "No, but I'll be alright." She waltzed up to Glenn and he embraced her in a tight hug, lifting her body in the process and swirling her around.

When she landed back on the ground she smiled graciously and Glenn smiled back. "So about yesterday..." He led off. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to be awkward about it. It was just a few kisses. Not like we've had sex." Michonne giggled.

Glenn look flustered when she mentioned having sex, "True, but those few kisses we shared were deep and... " Glenn trailed off again. Michonne nodded her head to side listening to where he was getting at. "And I felt something when I kissed you. I don't even feel the same with Maggie." Michonne's heart almost stopped when he mentioned Maggie. She couldn't believe she had kissed her man because Rick was kissing Jessie. Hurt people do some hurt ass things. Glenn cringed at his confession, but it's the truth. He's been wanting Michonne for a while now, Maggie got pregnant so he decided it was best to stay with her, and Rick caught the real girl of his dreams.

"So what do we do with this?" Michonne was talking about the tension between them. Glenn shrugged, "Before we continue any more of this I need to at least let Maggie know that I won't be with her anymore. It's the right thing to do." Michonne swallowed, Maggie was going to hate her guts.

Glenn could tell that had Michonne tensed; he reached out and touched her arm, "Ease your jaw, unclench your fist,...relax, Mich! There's shit way worse than this, but we'll prevail. Like always." He reassured her. His tone was very effective on her and like magic, her body fell into a relaxed poise. Their eyes we're transitioned onto one another.

Glen grabbed her and pulled her into his body and he stole a kiss deeper than the sea. He held her waist and she rubbed up and down the length of his arms. Their kiss was in sync with the chirping of birds and cricket buzzing around them. They didn't stop until they needed to take a breath. Michonne felt like her head was spinning. Glenn looked at her with adoration. "We can meet up later if you'd like." Glenn suggested, hoping Michonne would take thatopportunity. "I would love that." Michonne gave him a few more kisses then a goodbye kiss before both splitter ways with beaming smiles on their faces.

May the fuck shit begin.


	3. 3

* * *

Glenn headed off to find Maggie. All the while he was figuring out an exact way to let her down without bringing Michonne into it. So much was happening so fast. Once he takes care of Maggie and she takes care of Rick, there will be nothing getting in their way of having eachother.

He was basically skipping his way back home and he figured he better chill. Glenn wiped his smile away before he stepped into his house. " Hey Maggie." His voice echoed down the silent halls.

Glenn thought to check upstairs and that's exactly where he found her. "Hey Glenn. Where have you been?" Maggie asked with her southern accent coming out. She pulled the covers back and patted a spot beside her for Glenn to occupy. Glenn just courteously shook his head, "No Maggie... and out walking, getting fresh air...and there's something that we need to talk about.

Maggie whipped her head over in his direction with a look that Glenn couldn't read. Glenn grabbed her hands in his and sighed, "You know and will always know that our love is forever...but I'm not in love with you any-" Maggie smacked him with all the force she had before he could finish. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR LOVE IS FOREVER AND YOU'RE CLAIMING YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

Glenn put his hand to his face to subside the stinging pain. Maggie was ready to slap the other cheek, but Glenn guarded her hands, "I still do love you. I'm just not in love with you anymore... I'm sorry Maggie. Maggie started balling her eyes out and she screamed bloody murder. Glenn watched her reaction to all of this, stunned and shocked.

"I'll help you take care of our baby. I helped make him or her so I'll be a responsible dad. Don't worry you won't be alone." Glenn tried to rub her stomach, but she scratched at him deeply with her long nails.

"SHIT! AHH!" Glenn drew back his arm and inspected it. Maggie drew blood from the scratches she gave him. Glenn looked at her in shock again, "I've never laid my hands on you...I'm not going to start now either! Why? Because I'm walking away." Maggie hid her face in her hands and sobbed away. Glenn got up from in front of her and watched her shake and tremble from each sob that got quieter and quieter.

He walked out of the house with his head hanging low, but he felt like he had a free soul. Once he got out of reach of Maggie's house he went to Deanna's to see if she had any other houses that were empty. Once he got up to Deanna's the door was left unlock so he let himself in. He followed his way into the living room and found Jessie and Rick sitting on a couch together and Deanna talking from another seat. Glenn greeted all of them, but gave Rick and Jessie a distasteful look.

"May I steal you for one second?" Glenn asked Deanna. She looked back over to Rick, "That'll be fine." Rick waved her off with a hand and started whispering something to Jessie. They took a seat in the study room. "I'm in a small situation. I left Maggie today and didn't realize that would've left me homeless. Would you happen to have any houses to spare?"

Deanna looked appalled and wanted to ask him what happen, but Glenn wouldn't break. She fished around for some keys in a desk and held them out to Glenn. "You are very lucky. Go all the way down Ritzer Lane and it will be the last house on your right. It's a house that's definitely for more than one person and it's been recently renovated."

"Thank you so much." Glenn nodded to Deanna and took the keys out of her hands. With that Glenn gave her a side hug and continued with his day. He strolled down to the new house Deanna gave him. When he he made it down to the end of the road he gave an approving nod to the house. Renovated it was, but the house was gorgeous.

He unlocked the door and took a look inside and took pictures of all the rooms. It was a lot of house for one person. Hopefully he won't be the only one staying under its roof for too much longer. As he took pictures and saved then he got a text message from Michonne. She was asking him where he was at and he replied fast and told her about the whole ordeal with the housing situation.

Next thing he knew Michonne was asking if he wanted to go on a run to get some supplies. He wasn't going to say no to that. He hurried to lock the house and meet Michonne at the front gate. By time he got up to the front of the neighborhood Michonne already had the RV running and ready to go.

Glenn hopped in the passenger seat and they took off to look for more food and maybe some neat stuff for Glenn's new house. While they were out on the road Glenn showed Michonne pictures of the rooms and she seemed pleased with the house too. "That's a lot of room for one person." Michonne joked.

Glenn laughed, "Well I was hoping it wouldn't have to be just me for long." Glenn wanted to ask Michonne if she would like to take up with him, but he'll let her make that decision and come to him about it. Glenn kept staring at Michonne and her beautiful features. Michonne could definitely feel his heated stares and she giggled to herself.

"So I, um, broke things off with Maggie. She cried and scratched me up pretty good." Glenn confessed. Michonne took a quick glance his way and shook her head, "So she didn't take it too well, huh? I think I owe it to her and apologize for my part in all of this." "No you don't owe her anything. I've had my eye on you for a while now, Chonne. I've wanted you since you found us at the prison, but Rick obviously had called dibs on you." Glenn said.

They were getting closer to their destination and Michonne thought over what Glenn just confessed to her. She believed him. Back when they had made the prison their home, Glenn always have given her signs, but she was blinded by Rick and his possessive ways.

Once they made their stop at some old dollar store, Michonne grabbed Glenn's hand before he could get off the RV. He turned and looked back at Michonne with his hand in her's. "Look I-" Michonne was about to confess something to Glenn, but he grabbed her chin and pulled her forward and they relished in another kiss.

Glenn really enjoyed kissing Michonne. Her lips plump and soft, unlike Maggie. He could kiss her all day if they had the time. "What were you trying to say?" Glenn flirted and flashed Michonne a grin showing all of his pretty teeth.

Michonne rolled her eyes playfully, "Nothing Glenn." "Let's go boo." Glenn grabbed Michonne up in his arms and they got off the RV. Michonne lit up, "So I'm your boo now?" Glenn chuckled, "Or do you prefer baby?" Michonne was loving it all, "I like em both. Anything you call me, I'mma love it."

Once they got in the store they split up to get stuff quicker. Michonne was grabbing all kinds of girly things and stuffing them in a buggy. Glenn was looking at candles and other little things he can put in his new house. He skipped down a few aisles and got some body wash and other random stuff. When he came across an aisle Michonne was on he sneaked up behind her and pulled her body into his.

"What are you doing?" Michonne flirted, clearly knowing what he was doing. Glenn pushes her dreads from her ear and whispered, "Don't play with me." He slid a hand down her butt and grasped as much as one hand could hold. "You got a fat ass Chonne. You know that?" Glenn teased her. He pushed her buttons further by taking her earlobe in his mouth and nibbled on it.

Michonne liked it and you could tell by how she threw her head back on Glenn's shoulder and she licked her lips and let out a breathy moan while Glenn toyed with her from behind. Michonne turned around and started kissing Glenn on his neck, moving up towards his jawline, then over his lips. Glenn grabbed both of Michonne's cheeks and started shaking them, watching how her ass jiggled in her skin tight jeans.

Michonne let out an airy laugh watching Glenn in his hypnotized state, "You like that?" Michonne spoke in a low voice. Glenn didn't even respond, he grabbed her and she crossed her legs around Glenn's waist for support. Glenn crashed into Michonne's mouth and slipped his tongue in as well. They started french kissing and Michonne was moaning in his mouth.

They pulled apart for a second to fix their breathing, but Michonne pulled him right back in. Glenn was getting worked up with Michonne's sexy moans. He suddenly sucked on her tongue; Michonne gasped at how good it felt. They couldn't stop kissing. It just felt so right to both of them.

Glenn started grinding into Michonne and she was giving him the same, while they still kissed frantically.

"Wait until we get back home. I got a trick for you." Michonne smirked. They both had to take a moment and fix themselves and grabbed all the stuff and loaded it into the RV. This time Glenn took the drive back home and let Michonne relax. He grabbed her dainty hand and they just stared at eachother with a burning passion they never knew of before. Michonne wanted to jump on this man and have her way with him, but not quite yet.

They took their time getting back home, by time they did Rick had already texted Michonne, asking of her whereabouts. Michonne was about to respond to the text, but she put her phone back in her pocket. Before they got off the RV to face everybody Glenn hugged Michonne and kissed her forehead, "If you need me you know where I will be."

Michonne gave him a shy glimpse, "Hopefully I can handle whatever conversation is coming my way. I might swing by tonight." Glenn looked hopeful that she could. "Alrighty well I'm going to go ahead and get all this stuff situated. Hope to see ya later." Michonne waved him off and started walking down to her home.

She was kind of scared to what she was about to walk into or maybe that was because of her dirty conscious. She took a few deep breathes as she walked up the porch and reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey Chonne! Where have you been all day?" Carl was watching tv and Noah had Judith cradled up beside him on the couch. Not hearing anything from Rick, Michonne relaxed a bit. "I went on a walk this morning to get fresh air then ended up going on a run." Carl nodded to that, "Judith was very cranky earlier, she just calmed down recently. Luckily Noah is good with babies."

"Thank you Noah. I'm sorry if Judy's a handful."

"It was no problem, that's what babies do." Noah chuckled.

"So where exactly is Rick?" Michonne wandered off. Carl pointed to the staircase. Michonne took off in that direction and came up to their shared bedroom. When she opened the door she found Rick laying upright in their bed with some type of liquor in his hand.

He was waiting for arrival. Michonne scanned him up and down waiting for him to speak. Rick also took the time to gaze over Michonne while taking a sip from his bottle. He got off the bed and took long strides towards Michonne. He closed the door and went back to Michonne's presence.

Michonne felt something eerily disturbing about Rick. "So where have you been today?" Rick asked in a whisper. Michonne tilted her head up so they were eye to eye, "And I could ask you the same."

Rick cocked his head to the side, "Chonne, I was trying to give you space. You been acting weird with me since the party the other day." Michonne's face twisted with anger, but it quickly went as quick as it came. "Okay, but I was giving you space since I didn't see you in bed this morning. It was just me and little Judith...so where were you?"

Rick looked astonished, "So you wanna play me this game with me?" Michonne pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "I didn't start it first. You just had to kiss Jessie, didn't you?"

Rick's gaze was fixed on Michonne's irritable face. You could see the rage that she wanted to let out so bad, but she was keeping her cool well, most of it anyways.

Rick grabbed Michonne's wrist and yanked her towards him, "She was coming onto me, Chonne."

Michonne yanked her wrist back from him, "And you didn't have to accept it. YOU WANTED IT!" Michonne lashed out.

"Michonne would you be mad if I confessed that as true. I still love you-"

Michonne was about to walk out the door, but she felt Rick grab her dreads and pulled her back onto the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Michonne was completely confused as to why Rick kept putting his hands on her. Rick pinned her down on the bed, "Michonne please calm down." Rick slurred. He held her face between his fingers, but Michonne shook back and forth, not wanting to be touched at all.

Rick looked deep in her eyes with a look Michonne wasn't use to. "I love you Michonne. I'm human and I make mistakes. Forgive me please."

Michonne was shaking to her core with madness, but Rick wasn't letting her up until she accepted his apology. Michonne had to think quickly if she wanted to get away from him. She rolled her eyes at him, "I'll forgive you if you let me up and stop acting crazy with me."

Rick quickly got off of Michonne and Michonne took off and jetted downstairs before a drunk Rick could even come after her. "Where are you going now Michonne? You just literally got back?" Carl whined.

"I just need a little time outside of this house. I'll see you in the morning Carl. Take care of Judith for me!" Michonne said while packing her stuff. Judith whined and held her arms out to Michonne.

"Awh Judith. Be good to your brothers, I'll be back in the morning to come see my babies." Michonne kisses Judith on the forehead and took off down to go find Glenn.


	4. 4

Michonne was making her way down to Glenn's. Everything that just happened was going through her head as if it was a bad nightmare; Rick has never placed his hands on her and that really touched one of Michonne's nerves. She knocked on Glenn's door and stepped back to wait for him to open up.

She smiled when Glenn propped the door open and quickly grabbed the bags from Michonne and led her into his new abode. She gave his house a look over and she approved, "This is nice Glenn! I just feel like it needs a woman's touch, you know?"

Glenn put the bags on the floor and just beamed at Michonne, "I can think of something else that needs a woman's touch." Michonne playfully rolled her eyes, "And what might that be?" Glenn headed in Michonne's direction, never breaking eye contact with her, "What do you think, Chonne?"

When Glenn stood right in front of Michonne he took her hand and laced her fingers between his and lightly kissed it. Michonne felt butterflies in her stomach, just like she was in high school all over again. Glenn picked Michonne up and tossed her over his shoulder, "And where are you taking me?" Michonne giggled.

Glenn gave Michonne's ass a slap that made her gasp, "Give me a few minutes and you'd think it would be heaven." Glenn carried Michonne up the stairs and into one of the rooms already furnished. He tossed her on the bed and got on top of her small dainty frame. Glenn wasted no time leaving kisses all over Michonne's neck; Michonne peeled out of her tank top quickly. Glenn started biting on Michonne's revealed cleavage, leaving small bruises which would turn darker later.

"Take that shirt off." Michonne demanded and Glenn complied with no problem. As soon as his shirt came off they started kissing and the more they kissed, the more heated it became. Michonne fought with Glenn's tongue and she moaned in his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. She let out a whimper and it drove Glenn damn near crazy. He grabbed her dreads and pulled her head back and dove straight towards her lips in a frenzy.

Glenn licked at her bottom lip then sucked on it, causing Michonne to let out another sexy moan. He grasped her throat firmly and grazed her lips, pulling her bottom one with his teeth lightly. Michonne has her sexy lips in a pout and they both were breathing into each other; Glenn took the initiative to open up Michonne's mouth wider and he stuck his tongue back down her throat. They moaned while their tongues flicked around softly. The sensation was going straight down to Michonne's center and she was getting wetter with each stroke of Glenn's big tongue on her own.

Their breathing was becoming heavier with each passing moment. Glenn gripped onto Michonne's tight pants and pulled them down with ease, helping her step out of them. "Michonne you are so fucking beautiful." Glenn gasped as he took in all the details of Michonne.

Her bra and panties matched in a lacy bright red color that made her dark skin look like the most indulgent of chocolates. The top of her breast were popping out of the bra, daring to reveal the midnight black nipples that were hiding; her thong barely covered her mound, with one quick movement her pussy would be exposed to a more than eager Glenn. Glenn's mouth started to water at the thought of Michonne naked, except it was a dream coming true. He shook himself out of his daydream and started to take his pants off, "I think you should let me help you with that." Michonne whispered. As soon as she pulled his pants off she also hinged his boxer and pulled away those too. Her lips traced around his hips and inner thighs, teasing his already hard dick.

Michonne looked up at Glenn, "You like that huh?" She teased him. She kissed along and lapped at the underneath of his shaft, Glenn threw his head back in bliss. Michonne sucked on the tip gently, letting it out of her mouth every now and then. She pulled him onto the bed and climbed into his lap. Glenn pulled her down for another kiss while undoing her bra and throwing it carelessly behind him.

Glenn took one of her breast into his mouth and licked and sucked, grabbing a hold of the other and twisting her hard nipple between his fingers. He then rotated and pleasured the other one. Glenn withdrew and dazed at Michonne's wet glistening nipples covered in his saliva. She shook them in his face and he watched in a trance as they jiggled and bounced in rhythm.

Michonne grabbed Glenn's hands and placed them on her breast and she went down and removed her panties in a swift motion. Glenn trailed down to her stomach and placed kisses leading down to her inner thighs. He flipped them over so he was on top and grabbed her thighs; he bit into her thick thigh, relishing at the taste of her skin. Michonne cooed as he took the bites closer to her nether region. He looked up into Michonne's eyes; her eyes oozed with lust and she was ready. "Go ahead, do your worst." She encouraged.

Glenn placed a wet sloppy kiss directly on her barely clothed pussy, stirring Michonne to grind on his face; she couldn't take it anymore she needed to feel all of Glenn against her. Michonne pulled her panties off in one swift motion and wasted no time shoving Glenn's head down on her.

He sloppily kissed and sucked on her clit. Her moaning kept him motivated to keep going. His tongue skills had Michonne short of breath, "Fuck me." She pleaded. Glenn got on top of her and gave her a willing look, she looked lost in lust; Glenn gripped Michonne's hip and started to enter her with ease, occasionally pulling back out. The little thrusting Glenn did had the dark beauty already shaking to her core.

"Fuck baby you're so wet. Tell me did I do this to you?" Glenn teased. "Yes daddy. Give me all that dick." Michonne gasped. Glenn shoved all the way into Michonne and she gripped him like a glove. They continued to make love in various ways, but nothing good last forever.


End file.
